


Fix You

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fix You

Before getting married, laura asks Clint to give up being a shield agent. He refuses and they break up. Can natasha fix him.


End file.
